LUNCH
by LovelyMina
Summary: "Baiklah, Miss. Granger, atau suatu saat nanti akan berubah menjadi Mrs. Malfoy, jawablah," ucap Draco/Cerita ini berhubungan dengan 'Singkat'/AU/Oneshot/ RnR


Disclamer: J. K. Rowling

By: LovelyMina

Warning: AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Minim diksi/ Dll…

Don't like Don't read

Berhubungan dengan 'Singkat'

.

.

.

.

LUNCH

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini suasana disebuah ruangan kerja tampak sepi hanya ada suara jari yang tengah mengetik dan suara beberapa gadis yang berada di tempat resepsionis yang sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa tamu yang datang pagi ini.

"Hermione!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapanya saat ini, setelah mendapat balasan gadis pirang tersebut masuk sambil menenteng beberapa map dan buku tulis ia memandang gadis yang tadi dipanggilnya sedang sibuk berkutat di dengan laptop.

"Ada apa Luna?" Tanya Hermione lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kepada teman perempuanya yang berdiri di dekat pintu

"Ayo, kita ada meeting dan kau ambil bagian," ucap Luna lembut, Hermione segera melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding sudah hampir jam 10 dengan segera ia mengambil beberapa berkas dan map serta handphone dan berjalan menuju Luna tanpa mematikan laptop terlebih dahulu

"Kenapa tidak kau matikan?" Tanya Luna

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi," ucap Hermione, suara langkah derap sepatu berhak tinggi milik mereka berdua terdengar sambil berjalan cepat Hermione bertanya kepada Luna

"Siapa saja yang ikut rapat?" Tanya Hermione mempercepat langkah kakinya

"Harry, Ron dan beberapa orang lainya, astaga!" Luna memekik kecil karna kaget, sedang Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya karna merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang.

"Kenapa kalian baru datang? Tidak taukah kalian jam berapa sekarang hah!" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam.

Gadis tersebut memandang Hermione dengan pandangan menilai dari bawah hingga atas membuat yang dipandangi sebal setengah mati.

"Bisakah kita cepat Astoria?" Tanya seorang pemuda di sebelahnya memutar bola matanya

"Siapa dia? Orang baru?" Tanya Astoria dengan tidak suka, Hermione menjerit dalam hati 'Tidak taukah kalian bahwa kita menjadi pusat perhatian Hah!' pikir Hermione dengan sebal sementara Luna menundukan wajahnya tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan sang atasan

"Jangan buat kekacauan di sini Astoria! Atau aku akan mengadukanmu kepada ayahmu, dia Hermione Granger orang baru disini saat dia masuk kau masih pergi ke Paris," jelas Oliver Wood yang sudah sebal sama seperti Hermione

Astoria menyeringai menang menyambar berkas-berkas yang ada di tangan Hermione dengan cepat "Biar aku yang menggantikamu Miss. Granger, Kau kembali ke ruanganmu Miss!" dengan seenak nya ia masuk tanpa dosa tak taukah dia berapa lama Hermione menyiapkan berkas-berkas tersebut dengan penuh perhitungan yang begitu detail

Hermione menghela nafas pasrah mengangguk kepada Oliver dan Luna yang memandangnya prihatin, "Dia akan menerima balasanya," ujar Oliver, Hermione mengangguk Luna menepuk bahu Hermione mencoba menenangkan, tak sadar Hermione menemukan sosok Draco Malfoy yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan hanya sebuah seringai dan disaat yang bersamaan _handphone_ Hermione bergetar

.

Jangan lupa janji kita Granger!

DM

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya 'Sejak kapan Malfoy tau nomorku?' pikirnya dan dengan segera ia tau jawabanya Harry dan Ron nyengir lebar di sebelah Draco.

"Hey Kalian cepat masuk!" teriak Astoria yang sukses membuat Oliver dan Luna berlari dengan cepat sedang Hermione berjalan kembali ke ruanganya menyelesaikan tugas.

Hermione mencoret-coret kertas kosong dengan sebal, sekali melihat atasanya yang benar-benar cantik dan menyebalkan pulang dari luar negri Hermione tau bahwa atasanya tidak suka dengan kehadiranya.

Dia terus mencoret-coret kertas kosong hingga robek getaran di _handphone_ miliknya membuat kegiatanya terhenti

To: Hermione Granger

Sedang apa?

Pesan singkat yang Hermione yakini Draco Malfoy yang mengirim sms ini kepadanya dengan segera ia mengirim balasanya, dan _drrt_ getaran kembali muncul

To: Hermione Granger

Aku akan menemui nanti, jangan lupa janji kita.

Hermione mendengus membacanya, bisa-bisanya Draco mengingatkan masalah janji makan siang yang entah kenapa membaut kedua pipi putih Hermione muncul sebuah semburat merah muda, ia merona merah mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Hermione!" panggil seseorang berambut coklat di kepang dua "Ada apa Susan?" Tanya Hermione, Susan Bones juga salah satu temanya sejak kuliah selain Luna dan kedua sahabat lelakinya Harry dan Ron

"Ada beberapa berkas, kuharap kau bisa menyortirnya seperti biasa," ucap Susan, Hermione mengangguk sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang di bawa Susan mereka mengobrol

"Ku dengar kau seharusnya ikut meeting pagi ini," ucap Susan, Hermione mengangguk

"Benar, seharusnya aku hingga seorang gadis bernama Astoria dengan cepatnya mengambil berkas dan mengusirku pergi." Hermione mencoret beberapa bagian yang salah dengan pulpen

"Astoria? Oh aku ingat kau baru pertama kali bertemu denganya bukan?" Tanya Susan, Hermione mengangguk

"Dia itu atasan kita, sudah cukup lama dia disini ayahnya salah satu orang penting disini, ia pindah ke cabang yang ada di Paris," ucap Susan yang sesekali di ikuti anggukan dari Hermione

"Ini sudah, dan aku masa bodo dengan si Astoria-Astoria tadi, pandangnya membuatku sebal dan kesal!" ucap Hermione, Susan tertawa renyah mendengarnya

"Dia selalu begitu saat menemukan saingan, dan mungkin ia menganggap dirimu saingan Hermione," ucap Susan, Hermione memutar bola matanya

"Saingan apanya? Aku tidak mau bersaing dengan gadis yang memakai rok terlalu pendek, make-up yang terlalu tebal dan baju yang agak kekecilan satu nomor seperti yang tadi dikenakan oleh dirinya!" ucap Hermione dengan satu tarikan nafas

"Ya sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan aku pergi dulu mau kembali mengedit berkas yang salah dulu, bye." Dan keluarlah Susan dan ruangan Hermione.

Entah kenapa suasana di ruangan Hermione menjadi sepi dan muram takada satupun niatan gadis tersebut untuk kembali meneruskan kegiatan mencoret-coret kertas kembali berkerja, ia malah kembali bergelut di laptop kesayanganya tersebut.

Hermione tak tau sudah berapa lama ia duduk di kursi, mengetik semua tugasnya untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan, tiba-tiba ia menggeram kesal dan

"Permisi," sebuah suara mengehentikan aktifitas Hermione, seorang pemuda menyeringai berada di ambang pintu ruangan Hermione, Hermione memandang Draco Malfoy dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Ayo kita pergi Hermione," ucap Draco, tak sadar Hermione menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Draco

"Dan bisakah kau pegang ini?" Tanya Draco sambil melempar beberapa lembar kertas kepada Hermione yang baru saja berdiri

"Apa maksudmu Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione tak percaya

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau membuang-buang energi tau, cepat Herm!" dengan segera Draco menarik paksa Hermione yang baru saja mengambil tas miliknya

Di sepanjang koridor Hermione tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah, bagaimana tidak seorang Draco Malfoy berjalan sambil menggandeng Hermione Granger yang notabene tak pernah terdengar kabar bahwa ia dekat dengan lawan jenis, Susan dan Luna yang juga melihat hanya bisa terkikik geli sedang Harry dan Ron menyeringai lalu menunjukan tanda peace, Harry dan Ron pasti akan menjaga jarak jangan sampai mereka mendapat amukan dari sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

"Bisakah kau tak usah tebar pesona Malfoy?!" Tanya Hermione dengan nada muram, ia benci jika menjadi pusat perhatian, benci jika banyak wanita yang gemar mengikik tak jelas sambil menggosipkan dirinya yang tidak-tidak, dan ia benci saat Astoria terlihat di hadapanya sekarang…

"Draco, mau kemana? Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama, ada sebuah restoran yang baru buka," tawar Astoria sambil menyunggikan sebuah senyuman kepada pewaris tunggal Malfoy Corporation, Astoria memang mengeluarkan senyuman namun hanya sebatas di bibir namun matanya memandang sinis kepada Hermione yang tengah di gandeng oleh Draco

"Maaf, tapi apa kau tidak lihat bahwa saat ini aku akan pergi makan siang dengan pacarku, Miss. Greengrass," ucap Draco sambil mengencangkan gandenganya di tangan Hermione lalu kembali berjalan pergi, tak menghiraukan Astoria yang menatapnya tidak percaya sedang Hermione, ia terus menundukan kepalanya tidak bisa mencerna semua ucapan Draco tadi.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kantor dan Draco menarik tangan Hermione masuk kesebuah kafe

"Hey, maafkan aku," ucap Draco sambil memandang keluar jendela, mereka berdua duduk di dekat jendela, dengan segera Hermione menoleh kearah Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione bingung

"Aku minta maaf, mungkin nanti kau akan kesulitan jika berhadapan dengan Astoria," ucap Draco dengan nada suara di kecilkan, Hermione menyipitkan matanya

"Kau tau Malfoy, Astoria atasanku, dia bisa melakukan sesuka hatinya kepadaku, seperti tadi pagi di depan pintu ruang meeting," ucap Hermione, kentara sekali ia ingin meluapkan kekesalnya yang sejak tadi ia tahan

"Maka dari itu aku minta maaf," ucap Draco, Hermione menarik nafas dengan kesal

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Menimbulkan banyak gossip, membuatku semakin di benci oleh atasanku dan yanglainya," ucap Hermione, lalu meminum minuman yang tadi di pesan oleh dirinya sendiri

"Apalagi saat kau bilang aku ini pacarmu sungguh hanya tinggal tunggu kurang dari satu menit, gossip itu akan menyebar hingga kepada para satpam yang berjaga," lanjut Hermione

"Kau yakin ingin tau?" Tanya Draco dengan wajah innocent, Hermione mengalihkan pandanganya tapi mengangguk singkat

"Aku ingin merubah statusku, dari jomblo menjadi berpacaran, dan kau yang menjadi pacarku," ucap Draco dengan entengnya, muka Hermione sudah memerah mendengarnya,

Hermione menatap sepasang mata biru cerah tersebut, dan dia tak menemukan kebohongan yang ia temukan hanyalah keyakinan dari seorang Draco Malfoy

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Hermione?" Tanya Draco, ia sudah tidak sabar

"Jangan sembarangan memanggil nama depanmu Malfoy!" ucap Hermione mencoba menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang mungkin bisa didengar oleh Draco

"Baiklah, Miss. Granger, atau suatu saat nanti akan berubah menjadi Mrs. Malfoy, jawablah," ucap Draco, satu anggukan singkat dari Hermione membuat Draco tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ia berteriak senang di dalam hatinya dengan segera ia mencoba menahan luapan kebahagiaan saat ini.

Mereka berdua makan siang sambil mengobrol dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, tak bisa mereka tunjukan seberapa bahagia mereka berdua saat ini

.

.

.

sehabis makan siang mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan menuju ruangan Hermione, tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan menggoda dari para karyawan yang tak sengaja melihat mereka berjalan bersama hingga…

"Jangan lupa traktiranya Mione!" Teriak Ron dengan bersemangat, Harry hanya nyengir lebar sedang Susan dan Luna tersenyum bahagia, dengan segera terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Hermione dengan Ron dan Harry

"Kenapa kalian memberitau nomorku kepadanya, Ron! Harry!" teriak Hermione, Ron dan Harry berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Draco, Susan dan Luna di tempat

"Padahal walaupun bukan mereka yang memberikan nomor Mione kepadamu, kau pasti akan tau bukan?" Tanya Luna, Draco mengangguk

"Pastinya! Nah jangan lupa kalian berdua bersiap nanti malam, di restoran Peranciss jam 7 malam, aku yang traktir!" ucap Draco, diiringi dengan pekikan keras Luna dan Susan, mereka padahal tidak berniat mendapat traktiran dari pasangan baru tapi siapa yang tau pacar Hermione sendiri yang ingin mentraktir, sekalian menghemat uang makan malam hari ini.

SELESAI

* * *

Note:

Um, ini berhubungan dengan fict 'Singkat' dan fict ini ku buat untuk yang sudah nge reviews, follow, fave dan sebagainya

Maaf jika ada typo(s) dan segala kesalahan yang ada

dan bagi yang nunggu sekuel ini maaf lama ya?

semoga ini lebih memuaskan dari fict sebelumnya

Review selalu berarti untukku :)

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
